f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2014 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:40.480 |fastestlap = 1:44.496 |fastestlapdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |fastestlapnation = AUS |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 50 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Felipe Massa |secondnation = BRA |secondteam = |third = Valtteri Bottas |thirdnation= FIN |thirdteam = }} The 2014 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix (officially the 2014 Formula 1 Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix) was the nineteenth and final round of the 2014 Formula One Season. This was also the first Grand Prix event to be worth double points for the World Championship. It was held between November 21 and November 23, 2014. The race saw the culmination of the epic title battle between drivers Lewis Hamilton and Nico Rosberg, with Hamilton winning the title by 67 points by finishing first in the race after Rosberg dropped to 14th. British driver Will Stevens made his début at this race for the team. __TOC__ Background In a move that was considered controversial, the race, serving as the final race of the season, awarded double points to all point scorers – meaning the race winner would score 50 points. Considering the closeness of the title battle between drivers Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton, this could dramatically affect the title battle. , having been in an administration, had announced that they could attend the race. They had missed the previous two races, and had started up a crowdfunding effort to raise £2.35m (US$3.70m, €2.95m, AU$4.23m), which hadn't reached its target as the announcement was made, though the team proceeded to make 230 staff members redundant to help save more costs. Kamui Kobayashi returned to the team alongside test driver Will Stevens, who replaced Marcus Ericsson, the Swede leaving the team with immediate effect before Caterham confirmed that they would compete in the race. Rubens Barrichello was reported to have signed a deal to drive in the last three races, but nothing came of it; Alice Powell attempted to raise funds for a free practice drive but failed to obtain the drive; and Caterham's reserve driver Roberto Merhi unluckily missed out. Stevens drove the #46 car, since André Lotterer had previously used the other Caterham spare number of #45. On the other hand, had folded during the , and despite no longer existing, they still attempted to attend to the race, only failing due to a lack of funds. Romain Grosjean was confirmed to be continuing to drive for in in the days preceding the race. Jules Bianchi's parents released a statement prior to race stating that Bianchi, in his recovery from his accident at the , was out of a coma, breathing unaided and had been transferred to a hospital in Nice, France. Free practice drivers Esteban Ocon, winner of the 2014 European Formula 3 Championship, will drive a in FP1. Hong Kong driver Adderly Fong will drive a . Both drivers will be making their first appearances in an F1 car. Title permutations The Drivers' Championship will be decided at this race, with Lewis Hamilton seventeen points clear of Nico Rosberg: * For Hamilton to win his second title: ** If he finishes ahead of Rosberg, he will win the title ** If Rosberg wins, Hamilton must finish second ** If Rosberg finishes second, Hamilton must finish fifth or better ** If Rosberg finishes third, Hamilton must finish sixth or better ** If Rosberg finishes fourth, Hamilton must finish eighth or better ** If Rosberg finishes fifth, Hamilton must finish ninth or better ** If Rosberg finishes sixth or lower, Hamilton will win the title with any result * For Rosberg to win his first title: ** If Rosberg wins, Hamilton must finish third or worse ** If Rosberg finishes second, Hamilton must finish sixth or worse ** If Rosberg finishes third, Hamilton must finish seventh or worse ** If Rosberg finishes fourth, Hamilton must finish ninth or worse ** If Rosberg finishes fifth, Hamilton must finish tenth or worse ** If Hamilton fails to score, Rosberg must finish at least fifth Entry list Practice Overview FP1 In FP1, Adderly Fong and Esteban Ocon debuted in an F1 car when they replaced Romain Grosjean and Adrian Sutil respectively. But the main battle happened with Hamilton and Rosberg finishing 1 and 2 in free practice 1. FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results Notes: * * Daniel Ricciardo and Sebastian Vettel wre excluded for illegal front wing * † Romain Grosjean has 20-place grid penalty for power unit changes and incurs an in-race drive-through penalty in lieu of undropped places Grid Notes: * * Daniel Ricciardo was excluded for illegal front wing * ^ Sebastian Vettel was excluded for illegal front wing * † Romain Grosjean has 20-place grid penalty for power unit changes and incurs an in-race drive-through penalty in lieu of undropped places Race Report At the start, Hamilton streaked into the lead as Rosberg trudged off the line and had to defend against Massa and the rest of the pack heading into the first corner.FORMULA 1. (2015, March 13).2014 FORMULA 1 ETIHAD AIRWAYS ABU DHABI GRAND PRIX - Race Highlights. file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7IiS7uoYPo Martin Brundle described Hamilton's start as a "might getaway, he just took off as Rosberg got bogged down and just didn't get off the line." Through the exit of turn 7, Magnussen sideswiped the left rear of Sutil's car to which David Croft noted "very lucky that Sutil didn't get turned around 180'° there."' '' After fourteen laps, Kvyat was instructed by his engineer to stop the car and pull over after he reported "A loss of power." Bottas had a poor start, however pitting for fresh tyres saw him rapidly climb through the field. On lap 24, David Croft described the fight as "non existent" ''between Bottas and Ricciardo for fourth. Ricciardo was informed by his engineer that ''"It won't help our race if you hold him up."'' Bottas with his fresher tyres thereafter streamed past Ricciardo with little effort into turn ''11. After 25 laps, Hamilton had extended his lead to 9.520 seconds over title rival, Rosberg, in second place. It was then when Rosberg was informed over the radio that "ERS has failed."'' Martin Brundle was thereafter quick to note ''"That's 160 horsepower, we can normally say 60 horsepower is a second a lap. That's what he is losing there without the battery power."'' '' Rosberg, however was attempting to persevere to which he reported "a strange lack of engine power out of turn 14. Anything I can do to keep it going? Anything I can do differenty?".'' His engineer, however simply stated ''"We're trying to solve it Nico, at the moment just keep pushing." However Rosberg continued to struggle and two laps later, Massa's Williams had driven right past him down the back straight. A lap later there was worse mechanical trouble down the road as Maldonado's Lotus burst into flame. He immediately reported that it was the "engine" ''to which he pulled over near the entrance to the pits. On lap 33, Rosberg had dropped down to fourth as Bottas had now overtaken him to put the two Williams cars in the podium positions. Massa continued to put in a ''"sensational drive" ''as Martin Brundle called it to which by the end of the race he was only 2.5 seconds behind the winning Mercedes of Hamilton. Hamilton, winning the race was crowned the 2014 Formula One World Champion. He stopped by some of the congratulating marshalls to pick up a Union Jack to which he proudly waved throughout his parade lap. Over the team radio he exclaimed ''"Woohoo! World Champion! Oh my God! Can't believe it! Thankyou so much guys!".'' '' On the podium, a relieved Hamilton stood relaxed as Toto Wolff and the two Williams drivers' Massa and Bottas poured the contents of their champagne bottle all over him. Results Milestones * The first and only (so far) Grand Prix event to be worth double points toward the World Championship. * Lewis Hamilton won his 33rd race and clinched his second World Drivers' Championship. * Last race for the partnership. * Last races for Sebastian Vettel at and for Fernando Alonso at . * Hamilton's 33rd win, placing him third on the all-time list ahead of Alonso. * Nico Rosberg's 15th pole position. * Daniel Ricciardo's first fastest lap. * Will Stevens' first race. * Final race for Jean-Éric Vergne, Kamui Kobayashi, Adrian Sutil. * By scoring 66 points, scored the most points ever scored at a single race. Standings after race Notes External links * Race highlights Category:2014 Grands Prix Category:Abu Dhabi Grand Prix